epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephen Hawking
- Others= - Profile= - Appearances= - Cameos= - ERB 13= - ERB 15= - ERB 16= - ERB 34= }} }} }} }} |caption = Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking |fullname = Stephen William Hawking |born = January 8, 1942 (age 71) |hair = Brown |eyes = Green |image2 = |ERBnumber = Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 2 Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 |vs = Albert Einstein |releasedate = March 30, 2011 |votecount = 60% |location = Black Hole (revolving background)}} Stephen Hawking battled Albert Einstein in Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking. He also had cameos in Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers, Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, and Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 2 and Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 alongside Abe Lincoln. He was played by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper Stephen William Hawking (born January 8, 1942) is an English theoretical physicist and cosmologist, whose scientific books and public appearances have made him an academic celebrity. He was diagnosed with a motor neuron disease (MND) that is related to ALS (Lou Gehrig's Disease). He is famous for his studies on black holes. Hawking is also a prominent atheist, as he has frequently been attributed to statements disproving the existence of a god in the universe. For this, leaders of organized faith have been hostile toward his thesis, though they have met peaceably with Hawking and like-minded scientists. ERBoH Bio 'Sup? I'm a theoretical physicist and cosmologist, like my man Carl Sagan. I'm also from England, but you can probably tell that from my accent. Psych! You've been Hawking burned! I'm in this chair because I've got the worst case of Lou Gehrig's disease anyone's ever seen. But I'm better than the most because most with this disease do not live past 40! And I'm 70! Hellllls yeah. I also have to use this computer to talk because I got pneumonia while visiting the Cern Hadron Collider. They had to perform an emergency tracheotomy and boom, now I sound like a Speak and Spell. But it's cool, it doesn't slow me down, I've been married twice! I'm also CRAZY smart. I’m trying to find the answer to the "Theory of Everything" which includes deciphering a P-Brane, a spatially extended mathematical concept in String Theory. See, I told you I was fuckin' smart. I also wrote a huge best seller called "A Brief History of Time," that tries to explain the Big Bang, black holes and light cones to idiots like you. Good luck! Lyrics Epic Rap Battles of History 7 Verse 1: You've got no idea what you're messing with here, boy. I got 12 inch rims on my chair. That's how I roll, y'all. You look like someone glued a mustache on a troll doll. I'll be stretching out the rhyme, like gravity stretches time. When you try to put your little p-brane against this kind of mind. I'm the best. I'm the Snoop Dogg of Science. I'll be dropping mad apples on your head from the shoulders of giants. Verse 2: There are ten million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million, particles in the universe that we can observe. Your mama took the ugly ones and put them into one nerd. You wanna bring the heat with the mushroom clouds you're making? I'm about to bake raps from scratch like Carl Sagan. And while it's true that my work is based on you, I'm a super computer. You're like a TI-82, ooh! Epic Rap Battles of History 16 (Hawking appears in the end of the rap battle, and he has only one line he tells Hitler.) Epilogue Because you're standing over the Rancor Pit. Trivia *So far, Stephen Hawking has appeared the most times in ERB out of all the rappers (#7, #13, #15, #16, #34, and #37 including cameos). *In Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking, Stephen Hawking can be seen playing Angry Birds on his computer in several shots. Peter has stated that the company which makes Angry Birds said thanks to them for including Angry Birds. *In Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 2, Hawking's shadow is visible at the beginning of the video, but he does not appear until the end when he rolls out of the shadows. It is shown he uses his hand to control his wheelchair. *In Darth Vader vs Hitler 3, Hawking is by Vader's side on his ship. Then he passes the mic to Hitler which leads to Hitler beginning the battle. *Hawking again appears on Epic Rap Battles of History 37 in the background of Mister Rogers' channel (13) on Picasso's television. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 7 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 13 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 15 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 16 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Cameo Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 34 Category:Nice Peter Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 37